Nova Vida  Recomeçar
by Serena Swan
Summary: Selena é nascida trouxa, que é adotada pelo professor mais odiado de Hogwarts. Ela faz parte do quarteto de ouro.
1. Nada é impossível

**Por favor diga o que acha da historia. Beijos!**

Selena estava caminhando em direção ao escritório diretor, imaginando que ela havia feito de errado, é claro sendo amiga de Harry, Rony e Hermione, ela sempre esta metida em alguma confusão, mas desta vez ela não fez nada.

Quando ela parou na frente da gárgula disse à senha que o diretor havia lhe dado e começou a subir as escadas quando chegou ao final respirou fundo, bateu na porta e entrou. O mais estranho era que o diretor Dumbledore e a professor McGonagall estavam sentados em um sofá e Snape... Professor Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona.

_Há não eles vão me expulsar do colégio._

"Há. Ms. Swan, sente se"disse Dumbledore gesticulando para outra poltrona ao lado de Snape.

Selena sentou botou as mães no colo.

"Professora eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" perguntou.

"Não, você não fez nada pelo menos hoje" dissse professor McGonagall rindo_._

_Pelas barbas de Merlin __McGonagall esta rindo._

"Na noite passada comensais da morte, tentaram matar seus pais." Disse Dumbledore.

"Eles... estão bem." Perguntou Selena segurando a respiração.

"Sim felizmente Severus chegou a tempo." Explicou Dumbledore.

"Mas eu não entendo, por que Voldemort queria matar meus pais".

"Não fale o nome dele." Disse Snape a reprendendo.

"Desculpa" disse Selena à contra goste.

"Criança você é amiga de Harry Potter e é nascida trouxa." Explicou Dumbledore.

"Há... professor eu posso ver meus pais?" peguntou Selena.

"Claro Ms. Swan vamos levá-la." Disse Dumboldore sorrindo para _McGonagall._

"Ms. Swan a senhorita sabe o que é apartação?"Perguntou a professora.

"Sim professora, mas que pensei que em Hogwarts não pudesse aparatar."

"Alguns funcionários sim, por favos segure minha mão." Disse McGonagall e Selena fechou os olhos quando abril esta em frente de uma bela casa em que um homem e uma mulher a esperavam na porta.

Ela largou a mão de Minerva e correu para abraçar seus pais.

Depois que se recomporão eles entraram em uma bela sala a onde se sentaram, Hermione sentou no meio de seus pais, diretor Dumboldore, professor McGonagall e o professor Snape na sua frente.

"Queria na noite passada quando o tudo terminou, eu e seu pai tomamos uma decisão junto com seus professores." Disse Diana apertando a mão de sua filha.

"Que decisão mamãe." Perguntou Selena.

"Até que a guerra no mundo mágico termine, o professor Snape será responsável por você." Disse sua mãe.

"Mais... mais como ele me odeia." Disse Selena.

"Selena." Reprendeu sua mãe.

"Certamente eu não odeio você, eu tenho que manter meu disfarce como comensal, Por isso tenho que agir assim." Pronunciou se Snape.

"Desculpa." disse ela com a cabeça baixa.

"Ms. Swan olhe para mim." pediu Severus mas Selena não se mexeu.

Ele então saiu do sofá e se ajoelhou na frente dele e gentiamente botou sua mão em queixo de Selena e levantou seu rosto.

"... Selena você não tem do que se envergonhar, poucas pessoas sabem que eu sou espião e eu confio em você para manter segredo."

"Não contarei a ninguém senhor." Prometeu Selena.

"Eu sei que não Selena." Exclamou Severus sentando se novamente no sofá.

"Senhor a onde vou morar?"

"Você vai morar comigo, meus pais e meus avós."

"Quem são seus pais?" penguntou Selena.

"Eileen Minerva Dumbledore e Tobias Marcos Snape." Respondeu Severus.

_Que. a mãe de Snape... professor Snape é um Dumbledore._

"Senhor que são seus avós"?

"Diretor Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall." Disse Severus rindo da cara de espanto de Selena.

_Há mão pelas barbas de Merlin, eu vou viver em detenção._


	2. Feitiço de adoção

_Há mão pelas barbas de Merlin, eu vou viver em detenção._

"Queria, vamos pegar algumas coisas no seu quarto." Chamou sua mãe fazendo a voltara realidade. Diana ofereceu a mão a Selena e juntas sobiram as escadas, sua mãe botou uma mochila em cima da cama Selena comoçou a pegar algumas coisas que queria levar.

Assim que tudo estava concluído elas sentaram se na cama.

"Mamãe, eu não quero perder você." Disse ela abraçando Diana.

"Você não vai, eu prometo filha." Disse Diana passando as mãos pelos cabelos da filha.

"Eu te amo mamãe."

"Eu também te amo filha e sempre vou te amar mesmo que não estejamos juntas, nunca... nunca se esqueça disso."

Mãe e filha choraram em silencio por vários minutos ate descerem, quando chegaram a sala novamente e mesa de centro estava com vários documentos que seu pai e o professor Snape estavam assinando.

"Vem querida." Chamou seu pai, Selena correu para ele e ele há pegou no colo.

"Te amo filha e sempre vou te amar. Não se esqueça." Sussurrou Alex seu ouvido.

"Obrigada papai." Sussurrou Selena ao se pai quando ele há largou no chão.

"Severus, podemos falar com você?" Perguntou Diana.

Eles chegaram ao escritório Alex fechou a porta e começou a falar.

"Obrigada pelo que você esta fazendo pela minha filha."

"Não há nada que agradecer."

"Sim. Nós temos muito a agradecer. Cuide bem da sua filha." Falou Diana.

Antes que Severus pode se pronunciar, alguém bateu na porta.

"Desculpa interromper, mas temos que faz o feitiço ante de anoitecer." Informou Albus.

Os três saíram do escritório e se reuniram na sala.

"Selena, eu gostaria de saber se poso dar outro nome a você?" Perguntou Severus.

"Que nome senhor?"

"Lilian, era o nome de uma amiga." respondeu Severus.

"Lindo, senhor." respondeu ela.

"Estou feliz que gostou" disse Severus abrindo um grande sorriso.

_Lilian deveria ser importante para ele._

"Bem podemos começar". Disse Albus.

Ele pegou uma faca que estava em cima da mesa e entregou a Seveus. "Corte sua mão e a de Selena e depois una uma a outra." Instruiu Albus. Seveus cortou sua mão primeiro e depois a mão de Selena eles entram as apertaram uma conta a outra.

"Diana, Alex você vão colocar sua mãos em cima das deles e recitar as palavras." Disse Albus.

"Nós Alex Marco Swan e Diana Selena Swan damos há você Severus Tobias Dumbledore Snape total direto, de cuidar de nossa filha assim tornando se a sua filha". Recitam Alex e Diana juntou.

"Eu Seveus Tobias Albus Snape, prometo cuidas de sua filha que hoje torna-se minha filha Selena Lilian Swan Snape."

Quando seus pais comeram a falar, Selena sentiu-se conecta com Severus, após ele falar a conecção se diminuir até parar.

_Agora_ _sou uma Snape a onde o mundo vai parar._


	3. Mansão Snape

**_**_Por favor. _**Diga o que achou. Beijos!_**

* * *

><p>Seus pais a abraçaram novamente e posicionaram-se na frente de Snape.<p>

"Estão prontos?" perguntou ele.

"Sim."

Lagrimas começaram a descer do rosto de Selena e Minerva colocou suas mãos em seus ombros, Selena estremeceu um pouco, mas Minerva não recuou. Pois em breve ela seria a sua bisneta e teria que se acostumas com o carinho da família.

"Obliviate" disse Severus, um segundo depois Alex e Diana já não conheciam mais a filha.

"Quem são vocês?" perguntou Alex.

Severus apenas um feitiço que os dois ficassem desacordados por alguns minutos, então foi até Selena e se abaixou para ficar da altura dela.

"Você esta pronta?" perguntou ele limpando uma lagrima que escoria pelo rosto de Selena.

"Sim." Sussurrou ela.

"Tudo bem, segure a minha mão e não largue." Disse Snape, e eles sumiram. Selena sentiu como se tivesse sendo sugada, mas logo terminou e eles estavam diante da mansão Snape.

"Bem vamos entrar." Disse Minerva abrindo a porta da frente.

"Severus é você?" perguntou Eillen.

"Sim mãe." Respondeu ele e virou-se para Selena.

"Você quer trocar de roupa?"

"Sim senhor." respondeu ela.

"Selena você pode me chamar de Severus." Disse ele subindo as escadas.

_Ou pai. Pensou Snape._

Eles subiram as escadas e pararam na frente de uma porta que dizia o nome de Selena.

"Seu quarto." Disse Severus abrindo a porta, o quarto era decorado com as cores da Grifinória, uma linda cama de casal no centro do quarto, uma escrivaninha ao lado da cama, um lindo roupeiro cor de creme e por ultimo um banheiro na cor branca com uma banheira.

"Você pode mudar, depois dessa para o jantar." Disse ele se retirando do quarto.

Selena pagou seu malão então começou atirar as coisas dele e colocando no roupeiro, quando ela terminou foi ate o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, após 15 minutos Selena estava pronta ela desceu as escadas o mais devagar possível.

"Querida" chamou uma mulher que estava no final das escadas, seu cabelo era preto e ela tinha olhos azuis como os de Dumbledor.

Quando Selena chegou ao final das escadas à mulher a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Bem vinda à família minha neta."

"Obrigada senhora." Disse Selena.

"Não precisamos de formalidades queria me chame de vovó ou Eileen." Disse Eileen pegando selena pela mão e a guiando para sala de jantar, onde todos estavam reunidos.

"Bem já era a hora de começar minha neta." Falou Tobias, quando Eileen entrou na sala com Selena. Ele e Severus eram iguais.

"Pai." criticou Severus. Ele sabia que seu pai e sua mãe estavam ansiosos para serem chamados de avós, mas ele queria que Selena se sentisse confortável com sua nova família e não envergonhada.

"Tudo bem senhor." Disse Selena.

Depois dos abraços eles foram todos para mesa e começaram a comer.

"Selena, eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu na aula de adivinhação." Disse Severus depositando o copo de suco na mesa.

"Ah, bem nada de especial." Disse Selena se contorcendo na cadeira. "Tem certeza Selena" Disse Severus a olhando atentamente. "eu escutei um assunto, que você e o senhor Malfoy haviam se insultado."

"Bem sim, mas ele começou." defendeu se Selena.

"Não se trata de quem começo você não deveria ter continuado, qualquer problema você em direto a mim ou seus bisavós." disse Severus em pensar, mas decidiu continuar. "Eu não quero que isso se repita. Esta claro.

"Claríssimo." Sussurrou Selena olhando para o seu prato.

"Selena" alguém a chamou, mas ela não deu atenção.

"Selena olhe para mim." Falou a voz novamente.

"Arg, o que é" Falou Selena, mas parou quando viu que era Eileen. "Eu..." "Peça desculpas ao seu pai. **Agora**".

"Desculpa-me pai." Disse Selena.

O coração de todos que deram um salto de alegria, com a palavra que Selena havia falado.

"Desculpa eu não deveria chamar você assim..." falou Selena com o rosto corado.

"Selena você não tem que pedir desculpas por isso, se você quiser me chamar de pai eu ficarei muito honrando." Disse Severus.

_Snape é meu pai agora vou viver bastante tempo com ele._

"Obrigada pai, e desculpa-me não vou mais brigar. Prometo."

"Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir minha filha." Disse Severus e aponto para o prato de Selena. "agora termine o seu jantar, depois nos vamos discutir as regrar." quando Selena terminou o jantar, Severus disse para ela ir botar o pijama e depois descer e ir para que eles conversarem.

"Vem querida" disse Minerva chamando Selena que estava que parada na porta da sala olhando, ela entrou e se sentou em uma poltrona.

"Selena, nesta família tem duas regrar principais não desobedecer aos mais velhos, não se por em perigo, não mentir." Disse Severus.

"Senhor... e... as..." disse Selena olhando para mãos.

"As?" perguntou Severus se divertindo, mas parou quando sua mãe deu lhe um tapa no braço. "consequências são ficar de castigo, escrever um ensaio e palmadas." disse Severus.

"... Você vai me bater pelo... que aconteceu no ano passado?" Perguntou Selena com medo da resposta.

"Não. E antes que eu me esqueça seus avós e bisavós também podem deciplinar você."

_Ótimo, eu não vou sobreviver._

Selena se encostou-se à cadeira e bocejou.

"Bem, eu acho que alguém esta com sono." Disse Tobias.

"Eu não estou com sono." Defendeu se Selena.

Severus se levantou e pegou Selena no colo.

"Ei, eu posso ir sozinha." Disse ela se mexendo para sir do colo de seu Severus.

"Eu não sou uma criança."

"Desde quando você não tem idade o suficiente para ser adolescente você é criança. Agora pare de se mexer."

_Que draga Snape._

"Me bota no chão." Replanou ela e novamente começou a se mexer, mas parou quando Severus a deu um de leve tapa na sua bunda.

"Chega agora, de boa noite a os seus avós e seus bisavós." Disse Severus com uma voz dura.

Selena engoliu o choro e deu boa noite a todos, Severus a levou para o quarto, depositando a na cama.

"Boa noite querida." Disse Severus beijando o testa de Selena.

"Boa noite pai." disse ela e adormeceu.

A noite foi um pouco ruim para Selena, ela acordou três horas e só consegue dormir novamente as seis, mas não por muito tempo.

"Vamos acordar Selena." Disse Eileen tocando o ombro de sua neta.

"Só mais um pouco." Disse ela botando o travesseiro na cabeça.

"Não Selena vamos, levanta querida." Disse Minerva.

_Que uma comitiva._

"vão indo, eu já desço."

Eileen apenas riu e puxou Selena da cama.

"vovó" reclamou Selena.

Quando o café terminou Severus, Selena, Minerva e Albus aparataram para Hogwarts e foram para o escritorio de Albus.

"Eu posso contar para os meus amigos que você me adotou?" perguntou Selena.

"Sim, mas diga a ele para no contar a ninguém."

"Obrigada pai." Disse Selena, ela deu um abraço em seu pai e foi correndo para torre da Grifinótria.

Selena parou na frente da porta.

"Senha?" perguntou a mulher gorda.

"Cabeça de dragão." disse Selena e a porta abriu.

"Selena." disseram Harry, Rony e Hermione.

"A onde você estava não a achávamos em lugar nenhum." Disse Hermione.

"Ficamos preocupados." Disseram Harry e Rony.

"Calma." Disse Selena levantando as mães. "Eu vou explicar, mas antes sentem-se."

_Continua._


End file.
